


Боль в глубине сердца

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Character Death, Character Study, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, Read at Your Own Risk, Unhealthy Relationships, and he hates that he's batman, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Потому что Брюс мог остановить его, мог утешить, стать ему отцом, установить границы, мог хотя бы раз, бля, обнять, но вместо этого Брюс тренировал его, накинул ему на плечи плащ и сказал: «Вот то, что тебе нужно».Значит, вот что ему нужно. И вот чем Дик стал.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Боль в глубине сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the deepest heartache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013101) by [zipadeea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea). 



Когда Дик встречает Джейсона Тодда, он наконец-то понимает, что такое предательство.

Ярость, страх, горе, ненависть — все они старые друзья Дика. Но предательство, честный и прямой плевок в лицо, пинок в живот, вот такое предательство… Это впервые.

Потому что Дик знал, уже давным-давно знал, кто такой Брюс, и знал, сколько он для Брюса значит.

По правде говоря, очень мало.

Дик всегда был пешкой в большой игре. Днём — удобное средство для очистки совести Брюса, чтобы тот выглядел в собственных глазах хорошим человеком. А ночью…

Ну, Джейсон не соврал насчёт того, что яркие цвета отвлекают огонь на себя.

Но Дик был первым. Дик создал Робина, он _и есть_ Робин. И он охуенно хорош в этой роли. Дик отдавал Брюсу Уэйну пот и кровь и берёг его от своих слёз, пряча их по ночам в подушку. Он боролся, он трудился и он выдержал.

Он выдержал.

Выдержал долгие ночи, странные тренировки и сломанные кости. Выдержал жестокие упрёки, затяжное молчание и лютый гнев.

Он выдержал смерть во всех проявлениях, кроме своей собственной.

«Это ради справедливости, — твердил Дик сам себе поначалу. — Это то, чего я хочу. То, что мне нужно».

Потому что Брюс мог остановить его, мог утешить, стать ему отцом, установить границы, мог хотя бы раз, бля, обнять, но вместо этого Брюс тренировал его, накинул ему на плечи плащ и сказал: «Вот то, что тебе нужно».

Значит, вот что ему нужно. И вот чем Дик стал.

Дик всё лучше и лучше метал ножи, вскрывал замки и наносил удары — что кулаком, что ногой. Он всё лучше оценивал обстановку и выражения лиц, лучше водил, летал, прыгал с парашютом и нырял с аквалангом. И врал. Врать Дик Грейсон научился просто бесподобно.

«Я стану лучше, — раз за разом обещал себе Дик. — Я стану лучше. Я буду лучше. Я буду лучше, чем он».

«Я буду хорошим».

Когда Дик понял, что врёт сам себе, он в тот же день сложил в чемодан всю свою жизнь и переехал в Детройт.

Дик знает, что он значит для Брюса очень мало. Но знать что-либо и _понять_ это — две совершенно разные вещи.

Теперь Дик понимает, что такое предательство, понимает, как ничтожны в глазах Брюса Уэйна его надежды и мечты, его ёбаные чувства, да и он сам. Всё становится понятно, стоит лишь взглянуть на темноволосого пацана с озорной улыбкой, одетого в цвета Летучих Грейсонов.

На этого мальчишку, в котором полно наигранного цинизма, и ёрничанья, и злости, и _души_. На того, кто сразу занял его место, как только Дик ушёл.

Бэтмену не нужен был Робин. Но появился Дик, в нём было полно злости, страха и отчаянной жажды справедливости, и Бэтмен решил — почему нет? И Бэтмен привык, что рядом кто-то маленький и яркий отвлекает огонь на себя, отпускает шуточки и делает долгие холодные ночи менее мрачными.

Бэтмену не нужен Робин. Но ему нравится держать его при себе. Поэтому, как только Дик уехал, он нашёл себе нового.

Сразу же.

Дик не был причиной, Дик был вообще ни при чём. Он всего лишь пешка, одна из разменных фигур на шахматной доске Брюса. Его всегда было кем заменить.

И теперь он наконец-то это понимает.

Поэтому Дик Грейсон сжигает свой костюм, сжигает свою жизнь — она и была-то всего-навсего дымовой завесой, — и клянётся найти что-то настоящее. Найти себя.

Он обещает себе, что никогда не вернётся. Ему не нужен Готэм. Ему не нужен Бэтмен.

Ему никогда не нужен был Брюс Уэйн.  
И ему никогда не понадобится тот, в кого он сам чуть не превратился стараниями Брюса Уэйна.

А потом Джейсон Тодд погибает.

000

— Бэтмену нужен Робин! — кричит ему маленький темноволосый (ну, блядь, само собой) мальчик, и, господи, до чего же он маленький. — Вы должны вернуться, мистер Грейсон! Он себя не контролирует!

Дик говорит нет.

Нельзя сказать, что он удивлён, когда через несколько месяцев новый, крошечный (просто _кроха_ ) Робин появляется на улицах Готэма.

Значит, Джейсона заменили — точно так же, как заменили Дика, так же, как однажды заменят и Тима. В самом начале Бэтмену не нужен был Робин, но теперь, когда тот уже есть, он хочет его оставить, чтобы держать себя в узде, чтобы не нарушать порядок, ради здравомыслия и безопасности. Бэтмену не нужен был Робин, но теперь без Робина Бэтмен себя уничтожит, и Дик понимает, что это он начал порочный, трагичный круг. Это он обрёк всех мальчиков, которым от Брюса достаётся плащ вместо объятия, обрёк их на жизнь, полную страха и боли, глубокого всепоглощающего гнева и насилия.

Бэтмен не способен защитить Тима от Готэма, и от Джокера, и от Двуликого, и от себя. Брюс не способен стать тем, что Тиму нужно.

Если ничего не изменить, если не разорвать круг, Тим умрёт. Умрёт одиноким, напуганным и нелюбимым — так же, как Джейсон Тодд.

Дик возвращается в Готэм.

000

Несколько лет спустя в Готэме объявляется Красный Колпак.

Порой Дик в ужасе от того, как Джейсон упивается насилием, скольких людей он убил, какими чудовищными способами это сделал. Но Джейсону больно, он не в себе, и ему кажется, что тот человек, которого он любил сильнее всех, которому верил безоговорочно, выкинул его из своей жизни окончательно и бесповоротно. И он пускается в крестовый поход за кровавой справедливостью, чтобы в прямом и переносном смысле плюнуть в лицо тому, кто посмел его заменить.

Порой, и довольно часто, Дику хочется догнать Красного Колпака и присоединиться к нему.

000

Дэмиана Уэйна стоило ожидать, но никто не ждал.

Не приходит и месяца с его появления, как умирает Брюс Уэйн, и этого тоже никто не ждал, а зря.

Дик Грейсон берёт на себя ненавистную роль и становится тем, кого боялся до глубины души с того самого дня, когда впервые попытался сбежать из Готэма, — вот что должно стать неожиданностью.

Вовсе нет.

000

Дэмиан — Робин, потому что: «Тц, Грейсон, Бэтмену нужен Робин», — и Дику хочется кричать, орать со всех крыш: нет! Нет, не нужен. И никогда не был. Бэтмену совершенно не нужен был Робин, но Дик стал им, он создал и имя, и роль, и был хорош в ней. Он был смышлёным, весёлым и ярким, и Бэтмен решил, что Робин ему пригодится.

А затем погиб Джейсон, и _Готэму_ стало нужно, чтобы у Бэтмена был Робин. Готэму потребовался Робин, чтобы выжить.

Тимоти Дрейк был героем, в котором Готэм нуждался, хоть его и не заслуживал. И этого героя точно не заслуживал Брюс Уэйн.

А теперь Дэмиан, мать его, Уэйн со своим катанами, глазами Талии и коварной ухмылкой Брюса считает, будто он вправе с порога указывать, причём не кому-нибудь, а самому Дику Грейсону, что ему нужен Робин.

Дику Грейсону не нужен Робин. Дик Грейсон _создал_ Робина. Он _и есть_ Робин.

Дик третью ночь подряд устраивает Дэмиану головомойку, ведь десятилеткам нельзя убегать из дома в патруль вслед за взрослыми, но когда Дик позже заходит его проведать, то видит одинокого мальчика, который плачет в подушку, и становится ясно, что…

Дэмиану Уэйну нужен Робин.

Дик знает одно: прежде чем накинуть на эти детские плечи плащ, он их обнимет.

000

Прощение не накатывает приливом. Это тонкая струйка, которая иногда льётся ручьём и постепенно растёт из-за ливней и талого снега.

Случаются периоды засухи, случаются наводнения. Можно строить плотины, можно рыть сточные канавы.

Прощение — это долгий и трудный процесс. Оно бывает вымученным, а бывает прекрасным, естественным и искренним.

Для прощения нужно время.

000

Моргнув, Дик распахивает глаза от удивления. Всё вокруг как в тумане, будто миру убавили яркость и звук.

— Дик? — откуда-то справа доносится тихий голос, _его_ голос, и Дик тяжело сглатывает. — Ты со мной, дружок?

Дик снова зажмуривается и медленно кивает, лишь раз.

Брюс глубоко вздыхает. Дик чувствует, как ласковая рука гладит его по голове, и, кажется, слышит шёпот Брюса: «Ох, слава богу». Это заставляет его вздрогнуть и вновь открыть глаза.

Брюс сидит у его кровати, сгорбившись в кресле. На нём линялые тренировочные штаны и нереально старая толстовка с надписью «Принстонский университет». Вокруг глаз тёмные круги. Дик и не помнит, когда его волосы стали настолько седыми. 

— Тим и Джей… они как? — наконец выдавливает Дик, еле шевеля потрескавшимися губами. — Дэми…  
Брюс вздыхает.  
— С ними всё отлично, Дикки.

Дик закрывает глаза. Горло сдавливает спазм.

Вот это, думает он, и есть худшее в Брюсе Уэйне. Потому что Дик знает, как мало он значит для этого человека. Всегда знал, а теперь ещё и понимает. Он был не более чем прихотью, благим делом, чтобы успокоить душу. Подручным, которого легко заменить.  
А сам Брюс вспыльчивый, злой и жестокий, под его маской бесстрастия бурлит такое горе, что просто страшно. Оно почти на поверхности. И он ужасно обращался с Диком всё детство: заставлял пахать до седьмого пота, взял впечатлительного ребёнка на священную войну, на свою опасную и обречённую на провал миссию.

Дик знает и понимает, как мало он значит для этого человека.

Но Брюс Уэйн умеет чудовищно хорошо притворяться, что любит тебя.

— У них всё хорошо, малыш. Эй, эй, и у тебя тоже, — шепчет Брюс, мозолистым пальцем вытирая щёки Дика. По ним льются слёзы. Дик только сейчас осознаёт, что плачет. — Всё в порядке.

Нет, не в порядке.  
Уже двадцать лет как не в порядке.

— Ты в порядке, — говорит Брюс проникновенно и мягко, вновь с нежностью гладя Дика по волосам.

И вот как всё происходит. Вот как круг замыкается на века. Брюс изредка проявляет немного доброты, становится тем родителем, который был так отчаянно нужен Дику двадцать лет назад, и Дик…

Дик надеется.

Дик надеется и протягивает палец, а Брюс отрывает всю руку.

И вот как всё происходит.

— Ты молодец, Робин.

И это никогда, никогда не кончится.


End file.
